Stranded
by Summerskyys
Summary: A story i wrote way back in 5th grade : 3 girls sign up for a reality show but what happends when their plane crashes?


Stranded-The Reality Show

Made this in 5TH grade omg lol

Hey Kaiti are you going to sign up for stranded? Duh! Its seems really cool! Awesome have you asked your mom yet cause i have and she said i could go! Ya i did i asked her yesterday and she said yes and she would drive me to the headquarters to get me signed up i bet she can take you to! Ya that would be awesome! Oh Hey heather! Hey what are you guys talking about? That reality show called stranded we are going to sign up for it tomorrow! You should ask your mom to see if she will let you! Ya i think i will! Will your mom let me ride with you though? Probably am taking misty to. Awesome! Lets go ask my mom right now! _they walk to her house _Hey Mom? Ya? I was wondering since Kaiti and misty are signing up for the stranded reality show i was wondering could i sign up to? Sure but what is this reality show? Oh Its called stranded it where you get stranded on a island for thirty days and you are only aloud to bring 5 items. Not including Food,water,and clothes. They Provide the shelters to! Kaiti said. I guess but does it cost anything? Nope it is completely free! Kaiti chimed in. OK Then i guess she can go. Oh My Gosh!!! I cant belive we are going to be on a reality show!!! Oh my gosh!!!!

Kaiti Kaiti!!! Wake up!! Its time to get dressed!! Ehh no it not

Yes it is kait! Now get ur butt up!! Ehh. Kait come on! Fine am up. No your not stand up. Fine. Finally! Now lets get ready!! _They Get Ready _Come on girls lets go get heather now. Coming we both said. Oh My gosh! i am so exited we all said as we headed down to heathers. Hey heather! Get in!! Am coming am coming she laughed. i cant wait till we sign up and get those pamphlet things i say. I Now they tell us what 5 items we are aloud to bring. Am so bringing a bathing suit heather saids! Oh that wont go against your 5 items. Oh Thank goodness! Cause that would be my 5 items! We laugh. Do they give us the food and water? Ya we just bring things we want or ! Is their electricity? No I wish i My gosh we are here!! Come on lets go!! _They rush in _Hello How may i help you? Can i sign these 3 up for the stranded reality show? Of course and you just took are last three spots She laughed. Oh Cool! Kaiti said. _they get signed up _I cant believe we are going to be on a reality show!! I now i cant wait till Monday!! well since tomorrow is Monday misty lets get are stuff ready!!! Ok first lets read these then we now what we can bring. Ok. OH my god. What misty? We cant bring any electronics!! Oh my god misty! What are you going to do?? I have no idea. Oh come on lets just get packed heather said.

Oh My gosh we are at the airport about to go to the stranded island! I now am so exited!!! Fight c please board the announcer said. Oh Thats us! Bye mom. Bye! Love you! _They board the plane _So what did you guys bring cause i bought Twister the game. A pillow and a blanket and toothbrush and toothpaste. and then the clothes. Oh i bought a hairbrush,pillow and blanket,toothbrush and toothpaste and of course my clothes kaiti said. What about you heather?? Oh i bought Monopoly,Pillow and a blanket,and toothpaste and toothbrush. And clothes. Oh awesome so we have 2 games! Yup twister and monopoly. I say. _6 hours later _Omg heather kaiti wake up! where here!!

Actually no where not the pilot saids. What! Ya we were short of fuel so we had to go to the nearest island. you are kidding me! Yes i am he smiled Oh thats just mean! Sorry he laughed well kids have fun! Where are all the other kids and the person that supplies the food?? Uh they shouldve been here before us we were late so thats why we had a plane to are selves! You dont think that they crashed do you? Well that is a possibility. Oh my god what are we going to do their is no food or water are pilot left us and we only have the items that we bought and that doesnt get us anywhere!! Misty calm down we will just find food and water. Ya but their is diseases in the water! And thats why i bought a lighter with me! But we were only aloud to bring 5 items? I now. Oh Well lets just go to the shelter things that they built last year.

Good afternoon! wow we slept for along time! Heather said. Ya lets go swimming! we will just leave kait to her peace i laughed ya after we go swimming we can find some water and food. Ok. _They go swimming and kait wakes up and joins them._Hey lets go find some food and water now! ok _3 hours later _ya ok that sucks we only found food that will last us 2 days!! Omg what are we going to do? I Have no idea. Omg this sucks!! I no well lets just make what we have then. Ok i will boil the water. ok.

Food is ready! And the water is done to. where did u find the pan?? Oh it was under the shelters. Thats awesome! Ya it is! Hey guys I found a lot of bananas i thats cool put them over their kait said. Wow this is really good! ya it is! You guys like the fried fruit? Ya its awesome!! Oh well good thing cause thats probably how you guys will be eating them. Oh ok well after we are done we could go swimming again! Awesome!! Wow the waters warm! Ya misty i boiled it. Oh hehe i new that kait. Well lets go now since it seems everyone is ready heather lets get are bathing suits on kaiti said. Wow the water is warm! Kaiti said Ya me and heather went into it when you were sleeping. I smiled. Oh Cool! 1 week later

Oh my gosh is that what i think it is!! Kaiti Said. Oh my gosh yes it is!! Its a plane!!! Heather yelled. Come on guys wave ur hands.....make a fire get its attention!!! Ok! Come on misty hurry!! Heather said. Their all the stuff we can put in a fire and its a huge one!!! oh my gosh look! Its turning around!!!! Get out of the way! i think its coming are way kaiti yelled. Oh my gosh we are going home!!! Hello Kids the pilot said. Hey are you coming to pick us up i said. Yes please board this plane then i can get you guys home and tell you what happened. _The get on the plane. _Ok this is what happened. The Pilot thought he was sending you to the island that they used last year. They bought a new one and sent the other kids there so thats why you were all alone well i think you kids would rather go home than me talking and staying on this island so buckle up and we will be their soon.

Mom! Mom! We were accually stranded on a deserted island!!

Oh You were! I was told you guys were just coming home early! Oh they probley didn't want to scare you. Oh well lets go home.


End file.
